septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Okami
Okami is the ships happy little puppydog. He joined the ship after the crew drifted past Shanghai, Asking Kura for help in retrieving his powers. He is a light hearted and playful character that will often prance in as a puppy and curl up on the nearest crew members lap. Despite his odd appearance he is relatively friendly and approachable however his inner fox instincts sometimes cause him to come off as a little mischievous and with bad intentions despite the fact he has no real issue with the crew or anyone onboard it. He is travelling with them in hopes of finding his powers to rejoin his siblings and work his way up the demon hierarchy after being born as the runt of a litter of Kitsunes. His red and white fur make him and unmissable presence on the ship whether he is sneaking around the couch looking for a crew member (Victim) to curl up on and get tummy rubs from or using his sly nature and mischievous smile to begin to fit in with the group he is never far from the action and is always up for good conversation, His main aim being to seek out the power he so desperately craves to be respected by his fellow demons. Talents and Skills *Okami is a talented musician due to the type of Kitsune he is, Being able to pick up almost any instrument and play it with expert skills. *Okami is able to shift between three forms, This being a half human half fox form, A full fox form and a Puppy form. *He has heightened senses to match that of a fox, making him incredibly nimble and quick with sensitive hearing and a sensitive nose to sniff out any scent. *He is incredibly sly and can move around undetected for long periods of time with ease. Weapons *Okami holds a single blade that can only be used upon requesting it by a summon. It is a sword passed down from his father, Each of his siblings having one but can only be summoned by its designated owner. The sword allows him to unlock his tailed form and tap into a fraction of the power of his tails. The sword is an old Japanese style Katana which he only uses in serious combat if desperately needed, Usually relying on his senses and animalistic features. Combat Skills and Abilities *In combat Okami relies on his senses in order to fight, Being one for closer combat however he holds the abilities to put up a good fight in long term combat. *In any form he has a strong set of teeth with a powerful jaw for close up attacks. *He also has a sharp set of claws that can tear through skin like paper given enough force. *He is able to shapeshift between three forms, Each having its own pro's and cons. *Due to the type of demon he is, Okami is able to use and manipulate sound waves. He also is able to use sound to absorb energy and give himself more stamina when low. *Given his fox-like agility he is able to climb tall structures with ease, making him just as good at running from a fight as he is at starting them Education and Intelligence Background Due to the timeframe Okami was born in, He was raised by his grandparents and was made to learn the teachings of some ancient scrolls,tomes and books. Due to being raised in Japan he was predominantly taught traditional Japanese history and culture as well as the language, Learning english on the side in his spare time. He was also taught many japanese traditions and as a result he quite strictly follows these traditions and celebrates their festivals regardless of where he is. He was educated by his grandparents due to them being of high status on the demon hierarchy and were deemed wisest and most capable of teaching him and his siblings. He found himself well rooted in Japan for most of his life until recent years, this meaning he had little knowledge of the outside world and how it worked, only knowing the basics of geography and how to travel yet not having the good reason to need to travel. Goals His goals in life are to recapture the power he had stolen from him by a higher demon, in order to re-establish himself as a demon worthy of being noted by those around him. All he has ever looked for from his higher ups is acceptance of what he is as he never received it as a child due to being the runt of the litter. In capturing his power he will regain the 6 tails he has worked towards obtaining through rigorous training after finishing his time being taught by his grandparents. Personality Okami is an extremely mischievous and sly character, Though his motives are clear and he has been honest with the crew about what he is out to get some may question his true motives due to his reputation as a Nogitsune. Though with his power he could be a respectable demon he often is reduced to his puppy instincts from a quick rub behind the ears and a little bit of attention. He often likes to make himself the centre of attention regardless of who he is around and at times can come off as a little overbearing. Overall he is a relatively friendly and honest character that gives good advice when asked though he is quicker to trust humans and other beings over other demons, at times getting defensive when faced with another demon for the spotlight of attention. Weakesses *Though most of his senses are heightened, He has extremely poor eyesight making it difficult for him to attack anything from a distance. *To go hand in hand with the weak sense of sight he is also colour blind and would be unable to see any movement in complete darkness. *Okami is very easily distracted, again linking back to his pup instincts that still linger inside him. *Due to it taking a lot of effort to unlock his power by using his tailed form, His power can become drained very quickly. One big blowout attack that has no guarantee of working can incapacitate him for a good while. *Long range combat is extremely difficult for him due to his eyesight problems. Beliefs Okami was raised in Japan, a country of many strange superstitions and a rich folklore of ghouls, ghosts and deities thus fourth making him extremely superstitious. He believes in good and bad luck and is extremely paranoid when it comes to Karma and having good things come to good people, his fear being good will never come to him due to being a Nogitsune. He also believes in ghouls and demons being responsible for many of the things that happen in everyday life due to being one of those demons himself. He also believes in respecting those above him and that people are to be sorted according to a scale which is why he is so fond of the ranking system in the ship. Appearance Okami holds three different forms, Each being completely different to its others in many ways however he always maintains a red and white colour scheme. Firstly his pup form resembles that of a pomeranian pup with thick fluffy white fur with red tints to the fur on the tip of the tail, tip of the ears and the red markings on his face. Secondly his hybrid/human form resembles that of an average heighted man with some fox-like features, still keeping the tail and ears. He has a thin layer of fur which acts like human skin, white in colour but keeping red markings on his face and over various parts of his body. He also has extremely sharp nails uncommon to a human and sharpened fangs similar to that of a fox. In this form he is seen wearing a white and red traditional kimono to match his feathered face hugging red and white hair and his ruby eyes. His final tailed form stands at 10ft tall, His body becoming more that of a fox as it stands on four legs and is more muscular and considerably larger than an average fox as expected. His facial features also contort to look like a canine and in contrast to the single tail he holds in his previous forms in this form he has six tails in total, this being his ultimate form which he can hold. Relationships 'Parents' Okami had a love hate relationship with both parents, Being the runt of a relatively large litter he was given little attention and had to fight for the attention he did receive growing up. His father and mother look down at him for being a late bloomer due to him only recently earning his 6th tail only to have his power ripped from him. It was through his parents disownal that he became banished to Shanghai and only to return to Kyushuu until he had proved himself worthy of his parents approval. 'Grand Parents' Okami has a very tender and more personal relationship with his grandparents, Looking to them for guidance and wisdom he highly respects them and their judgement. He keeps in contact with his Grandparents over his parents due to their support while he searches for his powers. He openly trusts his Grandparents and keeps very few if any secrets from them in comparison to his parents whom he holds a lot of hostility towards. Partner '''Rouse: '''Okami first formed a friendship with the fire projection, Enjoying the time he spent with her and the attention she gave him at first. He started to develop a deeper friendship with her when the two spent time together in Spain when he was injured, Looking to her as a figure of comfort when he was hurt. Ever since he grew closer to her and inevitably had strong feelings for her that he believed to be love however he was unsure due to never having the feeling before. His real hint into what the feelings were came to be whenever she spent time around other men and he grew jealous and protective. Wanting to keep her safe and show her things she didn't know, This being the reason his wish at paradise realm was to give her her own physical body. Though the two are not an official couple Okami adores Rouse and is excited to travel the world with her and bring light to his once dark personality. Background Okami was born into a litter of six Kitsune demons, all different in power and specialties as far as their abilities were concerned. He was the last born and weakest of the litter which caused a fair amount of rejection from his family, having to fight for his attention and often being pushed around by 4 older brothers and a sister. Though his childhood was a fight for attention and approval he lived comfortably in the Kyushuu region for several hundred years in peace. Developing himself and keeping his thoughts to his goal of becoming more powerful than his siblings he was always undermined by. Around 400 years into his life Okami was taught by scriptures by his grandparents, Learning all there was to know about demon folklore, Japan and the outside world he was yet to explore though he had no real intentions of ever leaving Japan, Being settled where he was for remaining there so long. As he aged and some of his siblings branched off to claim their own territory Okami was often picked on by other demons. Always relying on the help of his siblings and parents when he was challenged to combat despite having no desire to fight. Years of tourment from other demons was all that he knew. Okami made his ties with the ship when he met Kura while she was travelling with her father and made a promise to meet her again one day. Okami continued to live peacefully until he ran into another demon close to his territory in Kyushuu, Naturally running into some conflict the two proceeded to spar. Okami had his power stolen from him, leaving him with a demon form but now power behind it. The other demon taking over his territory and banishing him from Japan until he could reclaim himself. He took refuge in Shanghai and waited for a chance to reclaim his power and hoped to find reinforcements. Okami rejoined with Kura upon finding her pass by Shanghai and asked for her help reclaiming his power in order for him to return home and take back what was rightfully his. Okami now currently resides on the ship with the other crew members, awaiting the day they return to Japan to take back Okami's power. Category:Characters Category:LunaOutcast Category:AbelOutcast Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo Category:RebellionAequitas Category:YamatoAequitas